After Party
by capitolslut
Summary: Effie x Johanna


Johanna x Effie

We stumbled through the door into the kitchen of our little house in the woods of District 7. What a night tonight turned out to be, not. The party Peeta and Katniss had thrown was below average, but at least there was a little alcohol to drown out the complete lameness of the party. Not enough though. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Haymitch.

This house has been my home as long as I can remember, it's the only place that I feel truly safe. Having Effie here with me only makes it better. She's a beautiful woman, I'm very lucky and I know it.

"Jo? You in there?" Effie giggled from the kitchen table.

"Right here Effie," Shit, I must have been in a daydream. "You coming upstairs darling? Or are you going to have a cuppa first?"

She smiled. Or smirked. I'm not too sure. "Well, I was thinking of going _downstairs_, if you know what I mean."

It was almost comical, she was a little too tipsy to pull off seductive. I laughed.

"Of course I do. _Idiot._" I said teasingly, knowing exactly how she was going to react.

Effie rose her left eyebrow, "Would you like to repeat that, Mrs Mason?"

Now it was my turn to smirk, "Why of course, Mrs Trinket. I said, 'Of course I do. _Idiot_.' "

"I think you might want to show a little more respect to me darling." She took a step towards me.

I took a step away from the counter, challenging her. "Oh, and why on Earth would I want to do that?" I said with a half smile.

"I guess you're about to find out…" She closed the gap between us; put her hand on my chest; pushed me into the counter and roughly kissed me, whilst groping my chest. She traced a path up to my ear with her tongue and nibbled my earlobe before whispering:

"You want to know why you shouldn't have called me that? Manners, Mrs Mason. But it's a bit late now, so what are we going to do with you?" She lifted up my dress and started rubbing my crotch. Not the best day to wear flimsy underwear I guess. A small moan escapes my mouth. She answers her own question ."I am going to make you _hurt_."

My eyes widen at her words. This is not the calm, gentle woman that I am so used to. This is something entirely new. And I love it.

I hear Effie demand that I strip for her, and I'm instantly nervous. I've seen Effie strip many a time during this kind of thing, but it has never been the other way round before.

"Come on _idiot_, what are you waiting for?" Effie says seductively. Well fuck me. Clearly she can be tipsy and seductive. I shake off my nervousness. This is Effie Trinket we're talking about. And I am Johanna Mason. What have I got to be nervous of?

Slowly, I look over at Effie and smile. Teasing her: letting her know that even during this, she will never be the boss. Or so I think. I pull off my cardigan and let it fall to the floor. Then, I turn sideways and slowly unzip my little black dress, letting it fall down my legs; and then stepping out of the useless garment. Useless for now anyway. Now I stand only in my lacy black underwear. I swivel my hips and rotate, giving Effie the best view she could possibly have. I pull off the underwear easily, chucking the remains across the room somewhere. Now there was only the bra covering my breasts, which despite the heat radiating from me were developing goosebumps.

Abruptly, Effie told me to stop, and walk over to her. I sauntered over to her; only to receive a sharp slap across my breasts.

"I told you to strip for me, not tease me. That is what _I_ am going to do to _you_."

I just stand there. If this isn't going to last, then I am definitely making the most of it.

Effie pulls her floaty, green dress over her head to reveal herself, fully naked. She must have planned this. Fucking hell though, I swear that every time I see her like this it's a shock to see something so beautiful, so pure. I will never have enough of that body, ever.

I snap back to my senses to discover that I have missed something that she's said, and that I am currently supposed to be replying. She lays me on my back on the table. Well fuck. She tuts and says,

"Well well Mrs Mason. First you disrespect me, and then you do not pay attention to me. It appears that I will have to punish you more than I thought."

With a wicked grin, she walked through the door into the spare room, and returns with a nasty looking whip. Quite short; thin; but with a thick leather flap at the end. She was certainly right about this hurting.

"Maybe now you'll think twice about being rude to me now," a twinkle in her eye, "I am going to whip you 20 times anywhere I please on your body, and you are going to count as I do."

She brings the whip down on my breasts. I wince.

"One."

She brings the whip down again, this time across my stomach.

"Two."

Un-mercilessly, she brings the whip down on various parts of my body, my thighs, my vagina, everywhere.

"Johanna, this is your final hit. I'm going to make sure that it's extra memorable for you." This does not sound like a good thing for me, and it's not. Effie spreads the lips of my outer labia, and quickly locates my clit.

Sadistically, she leans against me and whispers in my ear

"It's all for your own good."

She stand up fully and uses her full force to bring the whip down on my clit. I scream. Lots. But with pleasure or pain? A mixture of both is my guess.

"Twenty." I gasp. From the sound of my voice, it must have affected me more than I thought.

Effie climbs onto the table and straddles my middle, grinding into me. I think it's time for a swap in role here.

"Fuck Johanna, fuck.." She pulls me off the table, and lies back on it herself, "Fuck me." she gasps, breathing heavily as I slowly trace my tongue up her body towards her face.

"You know what, _Mrs Trinket_. I don't think I will." Smiling wickedly, I climb onto the table and straddle her face. "I think you'll find that _you_ will be the one fucking _me_."

She pushes her head up slightly and traces my outer lips with her tongue. Whilst spreading my lips with her tongue, she nicks my labia with a tooth. Fucking bitch. Suddenly, her tongue delves in, eliciting a loud moan from my mouth. Shit, I always forget how good she is at this. The burning sensation I've been feeling for a while takes over, and I grind up against her face. Holy shit. My vagina is soaking her face, but she's getting as much in her pretty little lips as she can.

A bunch of nonsensical words are coming out of my mouth "Oh fuck Effie, right fucking there you fucking bitch ugh I bet you like that you little slut, ugh." I'm almost there, but the fire is burning more than ever. Ugh, I can feel it, just as Effie locates my clit and bites down on it. My hips are thrust forwards as I reach my climax. I gasp, taking a few seconds to recover from that wonderful moment. I grind into her again, then shuffle off the table.

I see the look on her face and laugh. "C'mon Effie, let's go upstairs and get you sorted." I strut out of the room and walk upstairs, waiting for her to follow.


End file.
